Loved
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: "We used to be so much more closer. We used to be full of love, what happened? Do you miss something, did I forget something?" Lucy says. A crack-paring one-shot! StiCy!


**I am creating a one-shot! A crack-pairing one too, *fist pumps***

**Notice: I do not own Fairy Tail! Please do not steal any quotes from me, if you consider any of these quotes!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

On the large bed, he sleeps on the other side now, no where close to me. He does not come lay beside me, so I can snuggle up to him or vise-versa. He falls asleep too far for me. And if I try to come close to him, he will only ignore my presence.

I do not know what happened.

One day, he just didn't want to be near me. Even though we were dating for three years now. He would [most of the time] not reply to anything I send or say to him. Our hugs and kisses are happening less. His eyes has become cold and distant when they stare back at me.

My body, my heart it aches. His comfort is no longer in my grasp, but who does it belong to then? I hope not another woman.

I can hear is short breaths as he sleeps. I can't sleep, not without his warmth besides me. He seems to be fine, while I wonder in sadness.

Did he fall out of love with me? Did he ever love me? Actually, I don't want to know the answer. It just might hurt me more. I don't want to feel anymore pain than I do now.

My back is facing him, his back is facing mine. I try to close my eyes, not to sleep, but to keep the tears from slipping out. I fail to do so however. They come out.

I think I know why I'm crying.

I think I know why I am in pain, I wish I didn't know though.

He does not love me, anymore. I'm pretty sure he did, but I guess his feelings change. He doesn't love me, he will leave me, abandon me. I'll go back to my destructive self. . .

My breathing starts to quicken, I feel as if I can't breath. My heart thumps like a drum and my body starts to sweat. _Panic attack. _Is my first thought. I had these before, but Sting was always here to comfort me.

I stand corrected, because the next thing I hear is, "Lucy?! Baby, are you okay?" Sting voice says. I close my eyes, trying to breath. It doesn't happen. Sting arms wrap around me and carries me from the bed. "I-I can't breathe. I feel like I can't breathe!" I exclaim.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I strap Lucy down on the seat and get to the driver's seat quickly. I start the car, and drive to the hospital as fast I can, ignoring the honks.

"Not again. . . " I mumble, concern is written all on my face.

Once I park at the hospital lot, I get Lucy and carry her into the hospital. The late-night shift nurse is familiar with us and the problem. She takes Lucy from me, even though I don't want to give her up. Lucy is brought into a room and I'm not allowed in there. I don't know why, I'm just not.

My fingers are running over my Blonde hair, stress is overflowing my body. I sit at the waiting chair for about 10 minutes, then the nurse comes back out.

She already knows my question, "She's going to be fine. She's just very tired, she might stay here for tonight. You can stay here if you like too." the lady tells me. I nod and make my way to her room.

Lucy is laying on the bed, her face is weary and bleak. Her eyes look up at me and all I see is pain.

I take a seat on the seat by her bed. "Hello, beautiful." I say honestly. She was beautiful. Even with those tired eyes and dry lips.

She utters a hi, but I can barely hear it.

"How you feeling?" I ask, trying to fill up this void of silence. She gives me a small smile, though it's just to make me feel better. "Fine." she _lies_.

I known her long enough to know that her "fine's" will sometimes be lies. She lies about it to make me feel better though. I don't push her or accuse her to not lie, I just let it by. "I'm staying for the night." she says. I nod, "I know you are. Do you want me to stay by you?" I say. Her eyes seem to have seeped into more misery as I ask her that.

"No, it's okay." she replies. She looks at her hands, her mind must be racing with thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, though I fear what it could be. Lucy was an unpredictable girl, but that's why I _loved_ her. _  
_

Yes, loved as in past tense. I wish it wasn't. I wish I still did love her. There's a tiny piece of love for her still, but it'll soon whither away soon. Like a dying flower. All beauty dies in the end, right? Just like love.

Lucy looks back up from her hands at stares at me.

"What happened, Sting?" she asks, frightened.

I gulp, not wanting her to ache anymore than she already did.

"What do you mean? You had another panic attack." I say, a dry laugh comin' out of my mouth.

She frowns and shakes her head back and forth, "We used to be so much more closer. We used to be full of love, what happened? Do you miss something, did I forget something?" Lucy remarks.

I guess the time did come, damn it, I wish it didn't.

I walk to the bed and sit on it, right besides her feet. I didn't want to answer back, but my silence was the respond. My silence replied with silent words as in: I do not love you anymore. You did nothing wrong.

And she understands that the silence had that meaning. "I still love you." she mumbles. I nod and caress her cheek, "I know, and I can't return that back. I'm sorry, Lucy . . . but hey, one day they'll be someone who will love you more than I ever did. He will make you happy." I whisper to her.

A small smile cracks on her thin lips. It wasn't a elated smile. The smile was the kind where sadness filled between the lips and the silence that came out said, "One day . . . just not now."

I gave those soft cheeks of hers another kiss, and gave her fragile body and small hug.

I was about to get up and leave, until she said grabbed my wrist and said, "Just stay one more night. I don't want to be alone right now."

And I did what she hoped for.

I stayed one last night with the girl I do not deserve. And I held her, she held me. Her breathing was placid, it made me smile. I kissed her forehead and allowed her to hold me like I was still in love with her.

* * *

**The end for this one-shot! **

**Sorry that it's so short, ha ha. **

**Review please, and maybe more will come!**


End file.
